Romeo and Juliet
by animegirl503
Summary: “What!” Ikuto asked in shock. “Amu’s dead.” Utau said with tears in her eyes. “She killed herself.” Ikuto felt his heart stop.


**Hey people! It's me, animegirl503. This idea came to me when I was at school and was bugging me all day, so I had to write it! I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

"What?!" Ikuto asked in shock.

"Amu's dead." Utau said with tears in her eyes. "She killed herself."

Ikuto felt his heart stop.

"No! She can't be dead! I just saw her last night! She can't be dead!" Ikuto yelled as he ran through the door of his house and chara changed with Yoru. He jumped roof top to roof top until he came to a familiar house. He jumped on the balcony and opened the door that the pink-haired girl never locked.

Everything was in place. Not a single thing was out of order. That is, except for the happy face of Amu. Without that, the place had a hollow feel to it.

Ikuto held his sadness in as he looked around the room again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a picture was pushed down. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was a picture of Amu and himself at the amusement park. They were having fun on the merry go round. It was taken about a year ago after Easter fell and they were celebrating. Amu was about 14 in the picture, and Ikuto was 19. Amu was smiling and laughing.

Ikuto's grip on the picture frame tightened and the back of the picture fell open. Curiosity over-powered his pain for a moment as he turned the picture around. There, behind the picture, was a folded up piece of paper. Ikuto opened it up and his breath caught as he read it.

_Ikuto,_

Knowing you, you were probably the first to find this. If you are reading this now, it means I have finally followed through with my plans of suicide. I know this may hurt you that I have committed suicide, but I know you'll get over it. It's not like you have any feeling for my beyond friendship, right?

Now, you're probably wondering why I committed suicide, right? Well, I just didn't want to deal with everything going on with my life. I know that seems cowardly, but if you were in my situation, you might have done the same thing.

One of my problems is that no one ever saw the real me. Everyone who didn't really know me thought I was the 'Cool and Spicy' Hinamori Amu and thought nothing more of it. Even my friends never saw the real me. My chara's saw some of the real me, but not all of me. The real me is a scared little girl who's afraid of what would happen tomorrow. Not even you, Ikuto, saw the real me. And for that, I'm disappointed.

Another of my problems is that you never saw that my feelings for you went farther than friendship. I knew that you wouldn't return my feelings and couldn't work up the courage to tell you. I didn't want to suffer heartbreak, so this was my only option.

You probably hate me now, huh? You probably see me as weak for not facing my problems and running away. Well, I'm sorry. I'm not perfect, Ikuto.

Just know that it's not your fault that I killed myself. I want you to move on and be happy. Get married and have kids. I'm not asking that you forget about me entirely, but keep me at the back of your mind. I will personally rise from the grave and torture you if you be all emo and become cold, push everyone away, or kill yourself.

Just remember the young pink-haired girl that committed suicide. The girl who became your friend before the fall of Easter and became closer after. The girl who wanted more than friendship. It is better to have loved and lost, than to have not loved at all.

Forever Yours, even after death,  
Hinamori Amu

Ikuto stood there, shocked, as tears of regret, despair, and longing flowed down his face. He felt regret for taking so long to confess his feelings, despair because Amu was dead, and longing because he wanted her.

When Ikuto finally snapped out of it enough for him to move, he pocketed the letter after folding it back up and jumped off the balcony. He walked around, not paying attention to his surroundings, lost in thought. The thought of committing suicide crossed his mind once or twice, but then remembered that Amu didn't want that. The letter in his pocket felt as if it weighed ten pounds.

Because Ikuto wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, he walked across the street and didn't see or hear the car racing towards him. When he finally took notice, it was too late. The car only had a few yards left and it was speeding forward. It would only be a few seconds before it hit him.

Ikuto froze and he noticed that everyone else froze as well, like in those cheesy movies when someone gets run over.

The car hit him head on. Ikuto rolled over the car and landed on the asphalt. He felt several things break when the car hit and heard more than felt his head crack when it hit the pavement. Ikuto felt his life's essence spilling out of him and immense pain as he heard the muted sounds of people screaming.

Ikuto opened his eyes slowly and saw feet. That would be normal except that the feet had a white glow around them. Ikuto's eyes followed the feet up the figure and landed on the person's face. Ikuto's dark blue eyes widened in shock and happiness.

_'Amu!'_ Ikuto thought, and tried to say, but when he sucked in the breath to speak, he coughed up blood. He must have ruptured a lung.

Amu was smiling down at him. Her hair was the pink Ikuto knew, but was a little longer than he remembered. Her golden honey eyes were also a shade darker. Amu looked almost celestial in the light pink yukata with a darker pink obi that she wore. There were light pink sandals on her feet and white socks. She had a dark pink 'X' clip in her hair at the bottom of the small braids in front of her ears. On her yukata were small white flowers.

Ikuto's body suddenly didn't hurt anymore and Amu offered him a hand, bending down slightly. Ikuto took the pro-offered hand and stood up. He noticed that his clothing had changed. He was now wearing a beautiful, dark blue yukata with a lighter blue obi and he had dark blue sandals on with white socks. His yukata bore no designs and was opened a little so it showed some of his chest.

Ikuto looked around and saw that people were fretting and running around. Some were kneeling on the ground, leaning over something. They moved just enough to see what it was. It was his body! His eyes were closed and, despite the blood and damage to his body, he wore a contented smile on his face.

Ikuto realized that he had died and turned to Amu.

Amu just smiled.

"Amu, I-" Ikuto started, but Amu placed a finger to his lips.

She took his hand and spoke in the melodious voice that Ikuto loved.

"I know, me too. Come. You'll like Heaven."

Ikuto smiled and walked with Amu where they were surrounded by a blinding white light.

**Did you like it? I want to know, so please, please, please, PLEASE leave a comment! I know the characters are a little OOC, but would Amu ever **_**really**_** think about suicide? Well, constructive criticism is appreciated so that my future stories will be better and have fewer mistakes. Thanks!**


End file.
